


Why  I Dislike   George Bailey

by showtunediva



Series: In pursuit of  character [3]
Category: It's a Wonderful Life (1946)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was in  It's A Wonderful  Life 2 years ago as Mrs. Hatch.  This  is her reaction to scenes  13 and 14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why  I Dislike   George Bailey

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is needed because this is in rough draft from and I am looking to revise it.

George Bailey just left in a huff. He was over here visiting Mary. When she told me she was here I was not the least bit pleased. His brother Harry graduated with Mary and I thought he was a bit of a wise guy. George seems to be a little bit less smart alecky than his brother but there's something about the Bailey family I never liked. I can't exactly pin point what it is. Sam Wainwright on the other hand is a much more classy fellow. He's the kind of person I want Mary to marry. I don't understand what exactly Mary sees in George Bailey but I am supposing there must be some sort of attraction. He returned 3 minutes later because he forgot his hat… a few seconds later Sam Wainwright's came through for Mary. I was happy that he called her tonight. She should have stayed in New York this weekend to spend time with him but she insisted on coming home. I didn't get to hear much of their conversation because Mary realized I was listening in but I do hope she'll fill me in later.

1 Week Later

George and Mary are married. It came as quite the shock that he'd even propose to her. They haven't been dating… or maybe they have been and I just wasn't aware of it. I am not really disgusted, George is a sweet boy but I was really hoping that Mary would marry Sam Wainwright. I remembered why I don't like the Baileys while I was at the wedding. It's because of their financial status. They are not exactly poor but they are not rich either… Peter Bailey co—owned the Bailey Building and Loan with his brother in law Billy and I don't think they really make a lot of money there. At the wedding I was sitting next to my sister but I kept stealing glances at Mrs. Bailey, She looked very happy for George. Her tears were of pure joy. Mine were of aggravation. When Mary told me she was marrying George I told her to call off the wedding and that she should marry Sam once she is done with school. Apparently money must be no object to her. Love is love but I am not happy about this situation at all.


End file.
